Recipe For Disaster
by ParaibaOcean
Summary: The Four Nations Peace Conference is taking place 2 years after the war. What happens when Iroh and his friends begin betting? Zutara, but with other pairings implied. [Drabble series]
1. Care to Wager?

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **Okay...I was looking on DeviantArt and listening to music...

**Ty Lee: **...Namely some great fanart by the Zutarian fanartists...

**Me:** ...And I got some ideas...

**Ty Lee: **...For a collection of Zutara drabbles!

**Me: **Point is I hope you enjoy. It's sort of a chapter story, but not really.

**Ty Lee: **Para's 15th birthday is the 12th of October, so she's just a teenager...without a permit. How could she own Avatar? Obviously, she doesn't.

* * *

**Care to Wager?**

Sixteen year old Katara crossed her arms and slouched in the car to the Fire Nation capital. It was some new-fangled invention called a "train", (which she certainly thought would never make it, but it was Sokka's idea) and she was being forced to be the co-ambassador of the South Pole to the Four Nations Peace Conference.

"Oh, Katara! It'll be fun. You'll get to see Suki and Toph and all our old friends...and Uncle Iroh. Remember him?" She mimicked Aang, his exact words a few weeks ago when he and Appa visisted last.

He had _conveniently _left out the part where it would be held in a certain Fire Palace, to which it currently belonged to a certain firebender she flat out despised.

She stormed off the train as it stopped on the platform and Momo was perched on her shoulder. Katara's hands were clenched in fists and she stomped past everyone to collect her bags and made her way to the Fire Palace.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang waved his hands at her excitedly when she arrived. She barely recognized the young Avatar, as when he came to her side, he was a half a head taller than her and beginning to get more masculine features. Unfortunately for her, a certain young Fire Lord was beside him.

"Water girl." Zuko greeted, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Fire brat." She replied, crossing her own arms and looking the other way.

"I've got my entire Pai Sho set here that says I can get them to actually love each other by next year's conference." Iroh whispered to some of the elderly ambassadors to the conference. Everyone knew that these men could not resist a bet of this magnitude. "Care to wager?"

* * *

**Me: **This will be a comedy of some sort and I promise the real fun begins when Iroh and the others begin to interfere. 

**Ty Lee: **Read and review, everyone!


	2. They Don't Hate Each Other

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **Wewt...I felt like putting this out so it'll be more...flowy I suppose.

**Ty Lee: **Flowy!

**Me: **Oo Anyway, I don't own Avatar...on with the show!

* * *

**They Don't Hate Each Other...**

"Are you sure, Royal Advisor Iroh? I think they hate each other..." Yori, a fellow ambassador and friend of Iroh's replied.

"I'm sure they don't hate each other..." Iroh added quietly.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Aang, I hate him." Katara said, trying to waterbend in the courtyard.

"What? Why? Katara, I really need you to help out on this one. He's not that bad of a guy...I mean, what's he done that's so bad?" Aang answered, shocked at her response.

"Yes he is." She answered, then inhaled to reply to the question. "He attacked my village two years ago, almost killed you, kidnapped you multiple times, tracked us all over the world, and continually caused us pain and suffering." She replied.

"That was two years ago, Katara. Zuko is a changed man." Aang leaned against a tree.

"I was just getting started. He continually goes against the South Pole and my decisions on purpose and..."

"Katara, are you sure you're not holding a grudge of some sort? I mean...Toph was saying something the other day about a crush..." Aang answered, his face fading at the mention of Katara crushing on someone and it not being him.

"Crush? Me? Zuko? Not in a million years. Not if he was...never mind!" Her jaw dropped and she couldn't answer to that question. Katara finally stormed off to her quarters and an earshattering scream came when she found the directions from Zuko led her to a broom closet.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Toph, I hate her."

"What's your grudge against Sugar Queen? I'll admit, she drives me nuts, but she's not that bad..." Toph replied.

"I don't care. But the Avatar--Aang--insists on her and her moron brother to be Southern Water Tribe ambassadors every freaking year because he's head over heels in love with her. If he wants to kiss her and hold her hand, why should I have to put up with her attitude and intolerable voice?" Zuko shot back, seething, with his back leaning on a palace wall.

"Aren't you being a little unfair?" The blind girl asked, looking blankly ahead.

"No."

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

**Me: **The real fun begins next chapter when Iroh and the others interfere. Hahahahaha!

**Ty Lee: **Read and review!


	3. The Boys Interfere

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **Okay everyone, let's talk for a second. The chapters are going to be relatively short. I won't make them to extensively long.

**Ty Lee: **But every now and again Para may make a longer chapter. Enjoy this one!

**Me: **And remember, I do not own Avatar.

* * *

**The Boys Interfere**

Everyone in Omashu knew that King Bumi had a thing for kids in love. That, and he couldn't resist a nice, tasty wager. When he was just arriving the Four Nations Peace Conference and heard of General Iroh's scrumpcious bet to make the young Fire Lord and a Southern Water Tribe lady ambassador fall in love, he couldn't help but want to place a bet against Iroh. And interfere just a tad. He knew the good general would.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"SOKKA! SOKKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs from her _new_ chambers.

The doors flew open and in entered a seventeen year old Sokka, with his hair down and missing his shirt.

"What's wrong Katara?" He spinned around, with his machete and boomerang in hand. "Is Zuko bothering you? I'll kick his--"

"No. Worse!" She interrupted. Katara's thick, wavy hair was out of her braid and she was in her undergarments.

"What could be worse than that?" He asked, lowering his machete and boomerang, and closed the door.

"Mom's necklace is gone!" She cried, burrying her face in her hands.

In the distance, a quiet cackle could be heard by a nosy tea-loving general.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Fire Lord Zuko! Look what I found on the ground, near the courtyards!" Iroh cried, entering the throne room and handing the necklace to him. "I believe its Lady Katara's."

But Iroh did not have to tell him whose it was. Zuko knew the feeling of the soft blue leather strap all to well, as did he the carved lines on the icy blue glass on the strap.

"What do you propose I do with it?" Zuko asked, holding it away from himself, as if it carried a contamination or had an awful odor.

"She has been searching the palace all day. Perhaps have the decency to return it to her and there will be less tension between the two of you." Iroh suggested, a plan that she would be forever in his gratitude.

"No way. You give it to her. She'd come up with the crazy notion that I stole the necklace just so-"

"YOU STOLE MY NECKLACE!" Came a cry from the entrance of the throne room. The room became quiet as a furious sixteen year old girl stalked through the room, marching up to Zuko's chair and snatching the necklace from him.

Iroh's face fell. His plan so far was not going well. The room became utterly silent, you could hear the soft wind outside blowing. That is, until a loud slapping sound came from a dark-skinned hand smacking a pale cheek with two gold eyes shocked and a set of blue ones furious.

"Hmph!" She hissed, then stormed away, tying her dark blue necklace back around her slim throat and muttering the longest string of swear words Zuko had ever heard of.

In the background, a silent cackle could be heard by an earthbending king, insisting he saw her necklace in the throne room.

* * *

**Me: **Hahaha...those naughty boys. Bumi vs. Iroh...who will win? 

**Ty Lee: **Read and review!


	4. Iroh's First Attempt

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **Next part, coming at ya!

**Ty Lee: **Para disclaims the show Avatar on this fine day of her birth! Yay for Para!

* * *

**Iroh's First Attempt**

"GET OFF ME, SCUM BAG!" Katara screamed, kicking Zuko and slapping his cheeks with her palms.

Iroh quietly snickered to the side.

"What are you laughing about Uncle? It was you that tripped me on top of the water girl!" Zuko shouted, finally rolling off Katara after she had kneed him in the stomach.

"Water girl! I AM NOT A MEAGER PEASANT!" She screamed, picking herself up off the ground.

"Whatever_...peasant_..._"_ Was all the reply Zuko had.

A frustrated groan came from Katara as she clenched her fists and walked away, making sure one of her feet landed square in the center of Zuko's stomach.

"Oof!" Came out of his mouth as she stepped down and caused him to roll again to the side and clench his stomach.

* * *

**Me: **BURN! Oopsy...I mean...aww...Iroh has no idea what he's gotten into.

**Ty Lee: **Read and review, mi amor!


	5. Stare Off

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **Here's the next part! Hope y'all enjoy it!

**Ty Lee: **Para is not the proud owner of Avatar.

* * *

**Stare Off**

"Maybe Omashu should stop exporting to the Fire Nation." Bumi threw in, trying to distract Katara and Zuko.

Katara had fixated her cool blue eyes on Zuko's fiery gold ones and the two hadn't broken contact yet in a silent stare off.

Sokka had been munching on a slice of cake, then looked up to see their faces soften for a moment. He almost choked on his sandwich. Katara ignored him.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Yeah..." He answered, finally figuring that the expression between the two must of been from all the junk food he had eaten that day.

* * *

**Me: **Sort of short, but I liked it.

**Ty Lee: **Read and review!!!


	6. Dear Fire Lord Zuko,

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Me: **I disclaim Avatar.

**Ty Lee: **Here's the next part!

* * *

**Dear Fire Lord Zuko,**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_  
_Please be aware that it has been brought to our attention by concerned members of the conference that you have been having certain issues with Lady Katara, a Southern Water Tribe ambassador. Know that the Four Nations Peace Conference is to promote peaceful actions between __**all**_ _nations. No person is privilaged. Sure, there will be disagreements, but be aware that this is not a request, but an order that you and her are to get your communication problems fixed. Immediately. If not, know that we will interfere._  
_-The Four Nations Senior Members_

Zuko read the letter, his face scrunching up in confusion. He finally shrugged it off.

"Probably just Uncle and his jokes." He rolled his eyes, and tossed the letter in the wastebasket beside his desk.

Unfortunately for him, that was no joke.

* * *

**Me: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. R n' R!


	7. Resolving Conflicts

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Ty Lee: **Para doesn't own Avatar, on with the show.

* * *

**Resolving Conflicts**

"Do you two know why you're here?" The dark haired young woman asked.

"Because he's an arrogant jerk." Katara replied irritably.

"Because she's a foolish peasant." Zuko snapped.

"No. Because you two have issues. And this is going to help you. Now, my name is Hikari Bei Ling. I need you two to talk out your issues and I'll try to help you resolve the conflicts." The woman eyed them both with her chocolate eyes. "And try to leave bending out of this, alright?"

"May I have my water flask back?" Katara asked.

"Why?" Hikari inquired in turn.

"I just want to let him know that men who are disrespectful to women receive a ceremonial treatment where we give him frostbite and Song will have to chop off his--"

"Katara! That's enough." Hikari cut her off.

* * *

**Me: **Hee hee...read and review. 


	8. Moonlit Walk

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Ty Lee: **Here's the next chapter. And we don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Moonlit Walk**

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked, jumping filled with joy. Behind his back was a wooden box filled with yummy foods from the kitchen. Bumi insisted Aang take Katara on a picnic to win "fair lady's heart".

"Dr. Bei Ling insisted that the two go for a moonlit walk to discuss their problems. They're having a picnic I believe." Iroh answered, smirking gleefully.

"What?! But--" Aang began.

"Now, now, young Avatar. You're job is to create peace between all nations. Including those two."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"You know I hate you, right?" Zuko asked, while Katara bit into her sandwich.

"Just so long as you understand I hate you." She swallowed, the replied sweetly.

Without knowing it, the two had formed an impenatrable force of hate. Or so they thought.

* * *

End transmission! XDDDDD Read and reivew.


	9. A Session

**Recipe For Disaster**

**A/N: Don't own the show. Such a shame. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**A Session**

"So, Katara. Tell me, how are things going between you and Zuko?" Hikari asked, dipping her calligraphy brush in ink.

"I hate him." She scoffed irritably, picking at her nails.

"Let's try and find another word for it. You...dislike him extremely so."

"No, I hate him."

"Katara, these sessions are supposed to help work things out."

"Maybe he should be nicer to me." Katara snapped.

"Maybe you should be nicer." The doctor replied.

"Whatever."

"How about this? The ball for the inaguration of Fire Lord Zuko is coming up. I'll see to it that he's your escort and I'm sure with all the publicity there, he won't do anything to you."

"How about no?"

"Perfect. I'll have it arranged." Hikari answered, ignoring Katara's words.

* * *

**Read and review! Thank you!**


	10. Etiquette on the Floor

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Enjoy the next section. ;)**

* * *

**Etiquette on the Floor**

"And one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two--" Iroh began, clapping his hands at the new number and beat.

"OW!" Katara squealed, breaking apart from Zuko, then swatting him in the arm with her hand.

"What was that for?!" He snapped.

"You stepped on my foot. More like trampled it. Cheap shot, much?" She retorted irritably, then sat down to rub her foot.

"I don't think this is going to work, General Iroh. The two have too many issues--" Bumi began.

"No, King Bumi, my apologies, but the two must work out their issues. Dancing is proven to be stress relieving. I'm sure this will help." Hikari replied, scribbling in her notebook.

"Pffh..." He scoffed, then left the room, with arguments in the background.

_"If big foot here would ease up off the stomping--"_

_"Suck it up. I didn't hurt you that much!"_

_"Maybe I should trample your foot and tell you to suck it up!"_

_"Bring it on!"_

_"I will!"_

* * *

**I love writing this story...read and review.**


	11. The Feast

**Recipe For Disaster**

**Okay...I don't own Avatar...let's get on with it!**

* * *

**The Feast**

Katara entered the room, filled with nobles and ambassadors from all tribes, and Aang. The soft blue dress had created a outline of her young, female figure. And she was wearing make-up. 

Zuko appeared behind her and grabbed her sharply by the elbow and pulled her along. 

"What are you doing. I'm your escort, not your hostage. Sheesh..." Katara hissed at him. He refused to let go. 

She was being jerked through the entire ballroom, smacking into people. Her mind racked for a way to think of what she could do. Pressure points! She remembered Sokka telling her about ways to cripple Zuko if he was harrassing her at the ball without bending. Of course, she zoned out half of them. 

She thought harder. Finally, Katara reached her other arm over her body and grabbed his hand and pushed down hard with her fingernail, into his cuticle. He let go quickly, shaking his hand in pain. 

"Hikari sucks." He muttered, moving himself away from her. 

"Finally, something we agree on." She said softly, through a forced smile.

* * *

**Heh heh... I like this story. **


End file.
